circlecityfandomcom-20200214-history
City vs. world ideas
so my idea is lloyd wakes up and derp freaks the fuck out and tells lloyd to check the headlines and trump won. election party there should be a part where moe reveals himself as a trump supporter mid film while everything plunges into chaos everyone is suspicious of Moe And doctor hurt should be promoted by trump to become his high "servent" also during the party lloyd should be acting all cynical and depressed because he thinks that this election will do nothing to help america with it's problems and that it will probably just drag them furthur into a hole But hurt soon realize that trump is a piece of shit then mid film hes like "I supported this, he is the best candidate america has ever seen" ok so the middle of the film will be divided like this: lloyd and derp are off to reach washington dc and stop trump fat bob, moe and dustin are simply fighting off foreigners madison and dr. hurt do something i dunni *dunno but fat bob's group and madison's group end up becoming corrupted by all the chaos and anarchy going on and begin to side with trump/other countries then after they wake up and see that trump won, it time skips to january 20th (Thats when new president goes into power) Madison joins a purge group of motorcycle riding feminists Moe: Trump won't mean any harm *Time skip* Just chaos, not a wasteland yet but chaos it should show trump saying hes seperating circlecity because it's "Filled with illegal aliens" The Mayor should think that Deep and Lloyd are war criminals or spies for trump, when they want to get out of the city Derp so when they go outside after seeing the message a purge happens in circlecity they fight the purge for a while then nukes are launched there should be a timeskip after the nukes launch lloyd and the gang have practically been hiding and avoiding the war for like months Trump should announce that he is going to destroy c.f. with a huge nuke called "FAG" (Fire. All. Gunpowder). And to celebrate it he invites celebrities to his casino instead of firing it at cc it should be at america itself in the scene where he first announces it trump should reveal that he had planned to destroy america the entire time because it's full of problems and stability issues that it can't be saved and thats where lloyds perfect country conflict should end Caitlyn Jenner should be in there. She should have her dick cut off basic message of the film: america needs to get it's shit together before people like trump begin to run it when lloyd and derp go to fight trump obama, bernie, hillary osama and george w bush go with them antagonist says to lloyd "Remember your past" Then starts singing circle zone osama crashes his plane directly into the casino people begin to circle (lel) it and wonder if anyone is inside then suddenly everyone jumps out of the windows and begin to open fire/attack the celebrities the former presidents and candidates should help derp and lloyd because trump isn't really a president nor has any skills at being one there should be a modified trade cnter no terror intro where trump is replaced by others and we isis force is replaced with we trump force favorite should get a cameo the ending should be a prologue where trump narrates some we will bebuild speech then at the end mecha trump there should be an osama fight scene in the end of the first 3rd the ending of the film should be the foreign countries assisting in rebuilding america after what happened lloyd and derp are watching television when the news suddenly comes on, talking about another election they both mutter "fuck" osama should die a similar way to han solo in this movie instead of touching trumps face he flips him off this should be the legit death of osama though Trump should rip off his tux and he should look very strong he should think he looks strong but is actually fat trade center no terror should play at a depressing tone version of trade center no terror while he dies There should be a part where some CC purgers are killing political people (including Ted cruz) Isis style that should be why ted cruz isnt with the rest to kill trump one of the purgers should mutter "REST IN FUCKING SHIT, ZODIAC KILLER" Hillary Clinton should have one appearance of something http://vocaroo.com/i/s03VlKPRsfhJ should ted cruz actually be zodiac killer in this he should be kind of like Wall Mart to reveal himself he puts on glasses im the zodiac gets killed also throughout the film there should be tension between lloyd and derp about how lloyd views america it reaches it's boiling point during the end of the second act and they end up splitting up and fat bob should feel seriously betrayed when moe reveals himself trade center no terror should play inside the plane while it flies to the casino yeah trade center no terror plays twice dustin joins a group of delusional cosplayers, thinking that they're all power rangers moe joins a group of trump supporters also there should be a chase scene somewhere in the film most of the minor/background characters are driving after lloyd and derp beer race must be referenced as a little easter egg for remember your past lloyd should turn into 2012 lloyd for a split second